kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Mage
is a rider suit that appeared in Wizard's summer film, and in the series proper. Kamen Rider Mage *Height: 195 cm. *Weight: 80 kg. Rider Stats *Punching Power: 2.0 tons *Kicking Power: 3.2 tons *Highest Jump: 12 m. *Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 7.0 seconds Anyone can be a Mage, where the magical rings can be bought at the antique shop. Most bearers of the Mage systems are actually servants or foot soldiers to Kamen Rider Sorcerer. In the series, Mayu Inamori is the only character that can become Kamen Rider Mage, but in Magic Land, anyone can become Kamen Rider Mage. However, there are slight differences depending on what type of citizen they are. Captains and high ranked soldiers are equipped with a red cape on the right shoulder. Regular soldiers of the Imperial Guards only have a yellow cape, while regular people have no cape at all. In the TV-series, the differences are much more noticable. Instead of a cape, different mages will instead have different colored-gems. Mayu is shown to be the orange Mage, Yuzuru Iijima is the blue Mage, and Masahiro Yamamoto is the green Mage. Arsenal *Mage's Belt - Transformation belt *Wizard Rings - Rings *Scratch Nails - Giant glove equipped with claws *RiderScarper - The combat staff/flying broomsticks used by Magic Land Mages. *WizarSwordGun - Weapon used by the Mages trained by the White Wizard. Variations - Army= - Captain= The captain version bears a red cape to represent their ranks. }} - Blue= An alternate variation of Kamen Rider Mage used by Yuzuru Iijima. - Green= An alternate variation of Kamen Rider Mage used by Masahiro Yamamoto. }} Arsenal Anyone in Magic Land possesses a red WizarDriver identical to that of the White Wizard's and Kamen Rider Sorcerer's, known as a Mage's Belt, in addition to the following known rings; a Mage Transformation Ring, a Driver On Ring, a multipurpose Common Ring, and a Flower Ring. In the series proper, Mayu Inamori instead has access to her own Driver On Ring, Mage Ring, and Holy Ring in addition to the Teleport, Gravity, Connect, and Barrier Rings used by the White Wizard and Wizard. Yuzuru Iijima possesses the same Driver On Ring as Mayu, but instead uses a blue version of the Mage Ring. All Kamen Rider Mages from the Magical Land are armed with a staff similar to a broomstick called a RiderScraper which not only use for melee combat but also for transportation purposes, similar to a wizard/witch's flying broomstick. Mayu and Yuzuru, being from the "main world", instead each use a WizarSwordGun. Also, each Mage has a big claw on their left hand, called the Scratch Nail. Known users *Citizens of Magic Land *Captain of the Imperial Guard *Orma's foot soldiers *Shunpei Nara (Magic Land incarnation) *Rinko Daimon (Magic Land incarnation) *Wajima Shigeru (Magic Land incarnation) *Donut Shop Hungry Manager (Magic Land incarnation) *Donut Shop Hungry Worker (Magic Land incarnation) *Mayu Inamori (series only) *Yuzuru Iijima (Blue version, series only) *Masahiro Yamamoto (Green version, series only) Notes *This is the only Rider Troop group that is bearing the title of Kamen Rider. *Every single Mage has a skirt, even with the males. Male Riders are not known to have skirts. *Although the episode featuring Mayu's first transformation to Kamen Rider Mage aired (June 23rd, 2013) over a month before the premiere of Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land (August 3rd, 2013), the news of Mayu's transformation into Mage and the many Mages in the summer movie was revealed at the same time, leaving her somewhat overshadowed. Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:Kamen Riders Category:Wizard Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Riders with more than one identity Category:Rider Troops Category:Movie Riders Category:Heroes Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Villains Category:Antiheroes